


Raven's Choice

by GoldsJRZGirl



Series: Common Interests [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Choices, Good Severus Snape, Magical Bond, Magical Creature, Potions Professor, Sassy Raven, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Tower of London, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldsJRZGirl/pseuds/GoldsJRZGirl
Summary: One insolent raven, one young snarky wizard, can one learn to trust his heart to the other?  This is how it all began.  Companion piece to Common Interests.
Series: Common Interests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932601
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. A Familiar's Awakening

****WINNER BEST SHORT STORY ! IN PROFESSOR SNAPE'S CREATIVITY CONTEST****

**1**

**A Familiar's Awakening**

The ravens perched upon the parapets of the Tower of London hissed and chattered and squawked in Ravenspeak as they watched the latest batch of tourists enter the precincts. Unknown to the many Muggles who visited the Tower on a daily basis, the ravens, called greater ravens by most, but the Towerborn among themselves, were no ordinary birds. They were magical in nature, with extraordinary life spans and the ability to use the magic of the Old Ways, a magic based upon the elemental forces of Earth and Sky, of nature itself, and the deepest secrets of the ancients. The Towerborn were considered royalty, and they bore a great responsibility—to ward Britain against the rising tide of the Dark, and to protect the kingdom and encourage the magical talents of the wizards and witches bearing the Old Blood. Some of the ravens could manipulate wind and weather, others could See the threads of magic, and weave strong protections against dark enchantments, but all could sense one who bore the dwindling Old Magic within them, and it was these individuals that the ravens watched most closely.

The Tower was at once known as the most haunted place in Britain and also the most sacred. Besides being a prison and a place of torture, it also housed sumptuous apartments for the monarchs of Britain and had been the site of the coronation of many kings and queens. It was also a treasury, housing the Crown Jewels, magnificent suits of armor and other fine art objects and furniture. Then there was the Royal Menagerie, a huge zoo with many kinds of endangered animals. The Tower also housed the Royal Yeoman and the Ravenmaster and his family, as well as many other staff who kept the Tower running and ran programs for the tourists.

According to an ancient Muggle legend, if the ravens ever left the fortress, Britain will fall into darkness and the Tower crumble to dust. Charles II believed wholeheartedly in this legend and ordered the seven ravens roosting in the Tower to be protected for all of time. The Ravenmaster was in charge of them and made sure they were fed, safe, and content. Little did the Muggles know that the Ravenmaster was a wizard, and always had been, his post passed from father to son for generations. The Towerborn who shared the fortress with him numbered quite a bit more than seven, though visitors to the Tower only saw seven at any given time, the others concealed themselves with special spells known only to ravenkind.

Derrick Coyle was the current Master, and the birds often mimicked him and any passerby that caught their fancy. He had taught several of them to speak various phrases and they in turn taught them their own tongue. His familiar was Branwyn, one of the most intelligent and magical of the constable of ravens. Branwyn's mate was Merlin and they had several children, among them Munin, Thor, Erin, and Skullduggery. Baldric, Hugine, and Marley were cousins of Merlin's and Gwyllum was Branwyn's brother. All of them were banded and showed themselves regularly to the tourists, except Skullduggery.

Skull was the family scapegrace, a rebel who obeyed Derrick only when he felt like it, which wasn't often. He concealed himself and spied upon the public, and often re-grew his flight feathers after the Master had clipped his right wing and flew beyond the Tower grounds to observe Muggles and their culture.

Now he joined his brothers and sister upon the parapet and observed all the tourists wearing their shiny jewelry, just begging to be nicked, and carrying odd metal devices and cameras that flashed bursts of light as they photographed everything in sight.

"Where have you been, Skull? Out getting into trouble as usual?" asked Thor, the eldest of the brood. He was also the largest.

Skullduggery clucked in annoyance. "Don't be so smug, brother. You break rules when it suits you, same as me."

"I do not!"

"No? Then which one of us stole into the kitchen and ate six fruit tarts last month?"

"I was hungry!" Thor squawked defensively.

"When aren't you?" Erin rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing Master Coyle knows what a bottomless pit you are and gives us extra rations of meat, biscuit and eggs otherwise the rest of us would starve."

"Did you see anything interesting, Skull?" asked Munin, who was too shy to ever venture out past the Tower precincts.

"I learned a new song," his brother answered, preening. "Would you like to hear it?"

The other three nodded eagerly.

Skullduggery puffed up his throat and head feathers, making them stand upright like a chief's war bonnet. Then he began to sing, in a woman's bright soprano, "We're off to see the wizard . . . the wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Several people walking below stopped and stared around.

"Who's singing?"

"Where's it coming from?"

"I think it's coming from . . . up there, Mummy!" a small boy pointed up at the parapet, where the ravens clustered.

"Don't be silly, Stevie! Those are birds and birds don't sing like people, luv," his mother said.

Skull cocked his head. _Of course we do, lady! We're Towerborn!_

Before any of his relatives could stop him, the sassy raven flew down and hovered before the astonished group of tourists, and began to sing an aria from Motzart's famous opera, the Marriage of Figaro.

"Figaro! Figaro! Fi-i-g-a-a-ro-o!" He trilled, his voice soaring high and true, his black eyes sparkling with mischievous delight.

His audience gasped and cheered and applauded.

"That's amazing!"

"That raven sings opera!"

"How'd he do that?"

A throat was cleared loudly, and Derrick appeared, with his familiar Branwyn upon his shoulder. He gestured to Skull, who perched briefly upon his arm and gave the tourists a bow, wings spread.

"Show off!" Branwyn chirped affectionately in Ravenspeak.

"Sir, did you teach him how to do that?"

Derrick shook his head. "Madam, you don't need to teach a raven how to talk, they come out of the egg knowing how to do that. Skullduggery here is the best mimic ever born at the Tower." The tall man was wearing the traditional Beefeater uniform of scarlet with a tall black hat and white breeches. Unlike his contemporaries, he also wore a large leather falconer glove to protect his hands from the ravens' talons. He appeared to be about sixty, he was actually younger, but used an Illusion Charm to look older. He was a Muggleborn, and had served in the British armed forces, which was required of the Yeoman Warders.

He turned to the crowd gathered before him in the courtyard. "Skull here is one of our youngest ravens, he's a bit of a rebel, but there's one in every family, eh?"

That drew a laugh from the audience when Skull turned and pecked Derrick gently upon the ear. Then the raven flew back to the parapet.

Derrick continued to lecture to his audience about the ravens and their care and feeding, answering various questions. "Please, for your safety, do not try and pet the ravens, some of them bite and can also attack if startled. Don't feed them either, they are on a special diet, and could also bite if they get excited so please save your bread and crisps for the birds in Hyde Park."

"Spoilsport!" Thor griped. Though they were fed rabbit, hardboiled eggs, and lots of raw meat, such as liver and lamb, the Towerborn actually ate anything, including garbage. Thor was especially fond of baked goods, hence his thievery of tarts and biscuits.

"We wouldn't harm anyone . . . unless they refused to share their lunch," objected Munin.

"Don't whine! You know we can con treats out of them once Coyle leaves," Erin reminded him, fluffing her feathers. "They love to feed the "pretty birds". And I'm the prettiest of the lot."

"Ha! Mother's feathers are shinier," Skull crooned.

"And where have you been lately, you scalawag?" cawed Merlin, gliding down to a landing next to his offspring. He looked at Skullduggery pointedly.

"Hello, Father." Skull bobbed his head in submission briefly. "How was your patrol?"

Merlin patrolled half the Tower, his lieutenants Gwyllum and Baldrick accompanying him.

"Same old, same old." He nuzzled his son.

Just then Gwyllum glided in for a landing, and gave Skull a disapproving look. "And just wha' do you call that piece of tomfoolery, you saucy piece of baggage?"

"Giving the rubes what they want to see—a talking bird," Skull replied impudently.

Gwyllum huffed, his head feathers rising. "Always with the quick tongue, you are. Someday you'll waggle it to the wrong person, fledgling, and then you'll get it."

"Oh, leave off, Gwyll!" Merlin ordered, pecking the other raven on the head. "Like you can talk, brother-by-marriage. Or don't _you_ recall how during the Battle of Britain, you flew up to have a look-see at a Luftwaffen airplane because you wanted to know how it stayed in the air without moving its wings? You almost got blown to bits, you daft bugger!"

"You'll never let me forget that, will you, Merlin?" Gwyllum cawed angrily.

"Never, lad! It's far too funny!" answered the leader of the constable. Then he winked at Skullduggery. "I'm sure that Muggle fair near had heart-failure when you flew up in front of his cockpit."

The younger ravens sniggered and chuckled, amused to see Gwyllum, who was a bit of a stiff, put in his place.

Finally, the rest of the flock fluttered and hopped, because most of them couldn't really fly well with one wing clipped, along the fortress, and only Skullduggery remained behind, watching the influx of people coming and going. He stared intently down at the large group now approaching, and his eyes were drawn to a tall thin young man with long dark hair. The man looked to be in his early twenties, with dark eyes, almost as dark as a raven's. He was dressed in navy jeans and gray shirt with a black pullover, for the autumn day was chilly. Black sneakers completed his attire and he walked calmly at the back of the tour group, looking about curiously, but without the frantic awe and gasps of the tourists. He listened intently to the guide, cocking his head slightly.

For some odd reason Skullduggery felt drawn to the young man. A strange tingling and humming ran through him, and he shuddered all the way down to his talons, his body resonating to the aura about the young man. The raven would have been frightened, not understanding what was happening to him, but Branwyn abruptly left her wizard Yeoman's shoulder and fluttered up to land next to her son. She alone did not have a wing clipped, for as Derrick's familiar could be trusted to stay by her wizard and not stray far from the Tower.

"Skullduggery? What fascinates you so, my fledgling?" she crooned, nudging him with her beak.

The raven blinked. "Mother? I feel so . . . strange," he murmured in Ravenspeak. "That man down there . . . the one with the black hair and pullover . . . he's . . . I can't seem to stop looking at him. I feel . . . like there's a connection between us . . . I don't understand."

"Does it make your bones hum and your blood tingle?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What you're feeling is the aura of a wizard strong with the Old Magic. Like calls to like, my son. Should you choose, you may bond with him."

"Bond with him? Become his familiar?"

"Yes." Branwyn bobbed her head affirmatively. "If you are called, Skull, you may become his familiar."

"But Mother, I don't even know him. He's a stranger, he may not even live in London."

"True. But if it is a true call, you shall not be able to resist it, and as his familiar, you have permission to leave the Tower and travel with him."

"Leave the Tower?" Skull croaked, shocked. " But I belong here, it's my home!"

"And always shall be. But your home, if the bond be true, is also with your wizard." She caressed his head lovingly. "Fear not, you may return here to visit for awhile. The Tower shall not crumble with your absence as we have enough Towerborn living here to avert the prophecy."

"You're sure?"

"Quite sure. Close your eyes. Now let the feeling wash over you." Branwyn instructed.

Her offspring obeyed. Then he opened his eyes and peered down. The young wizard had vanished, moving onward into the Tower. Skullduggery shuddered.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel all . . . jittery and I need to . . . find him," the raven quivered.

"It is a true bond then. Follow your heart, my fledgling and let it guide you where it will," Branwyn said serenely.

"I will, only . . . what if he doesn't want a familiar?"

Branwyn gave a soft caw. "That shall not matter. You have chosen, the bond is such that eventually he shall accept you, for the Towerborn bond only with those strong in the Old Magic that need us desperately. And he does, Skull. He needs you very much. He simply doesn't realize it."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I am attuned, after so many years, to a human's emotional state. The wizard below radiates much sorrow, despair, and regret. Can you not taste the loneliness upon your tongue? Yes? Good. He needs a friend more than any I ever knew."

Skull knew better than to gainsay Branwyn, she was an old and very wise raven, skilled in magic and also in the human heart. "What shall I do?"

"Follow him, Skull. You belong with him now, as an honorable advisor and counselor. Like myself, your destiny is bound to a human, may it bring you joy."

Skullduggery spread his wings, unable to resist the pulsing need that surged through him. "Farewell, Mother! But someday I shall return!"

He soared into the sky, then used his magic to conceal himself, following the young wizard inside the Tower.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Severus Snape was not the kind of person to gawk and sigh in awe over the Crown Jewels or the room where previous monarchs had stayed for their coronations. He was more interested in the history of the Tower itself, the beautiful ravens who inhabited it, and the supposed ghosts inside. He had made this trip to London to buy some rare potion ingredients that only Slug and Jiggers sold in Diagon Alley, but had decided on the spur of the moment to go and visit the Tower of London, as he was bored and had never seen it before.

He had done some reading beforehand, so he was aware that the Ravenmaster Coyle was a wizard and the birds were magical, but no more than that. He would have liked to speak with the Ravenmaster, but by the time the tour ended, he couldn't find the man. Disappointed, he left the Tower precincts after purchasing a mug with a raven on it, and returned to Diagon Alley. He purchased lunch at one of the small cafes and sat down under an umbrella to eat it.

He had just taken a bite of his roast beef sandwich when a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a large raven circling overhead. He cautiously lowered his sandwich and watched the big corbie, who circled him then dove down to land on the table.

The bird eyed the young professor and his sandwich, then said, "Roast beef! My favorite!"

Severus' eyes widened. "You speak! Who taught you?"

"No one. I have always known how," the raven replied, using the cultured tones of an Oxford don. He bowed and spread his wings. "Skullduggery of the Towerborn, at your service."

Severus quickly tore off a piece of his sandwich and laid it down before the raven. Quick as blinking, the hungry raven snatched it up. "You're from the Tower? But I thought . . . you couldn't fly away from there. Your wing . . ."

"Feathers grow back with help." Skull told him, flipping his feathers insolently. "Who are you?"

"I . . . My name is Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Ah, a professor! How marvelous! At least you're not dumb!" the raven declared happily. He wouldn't have enjoyed being bound to a stupid wizard.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I would hope not." He started to eat again, thinking what an odd conversation this was. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at the Tower?"

"Not any longer. I have left, as Charles Dickens would say, to seek my fortune. Or rather, my wizard."

"I don't understand."

"I've come for you, Severus Snape."

"Me? What for?" Severus asked sharply. He knew there were legends that ravens carried the souls of the dying to the Land of the Dead, but he was far from that! "I'm not dead yet."

Skullduggery made a sound remarkably like laughter and replied cheekily, "I don't want to go onto the cart!" It was a dead on impersonation of Monty Python's _the Holy Grail_.

Severus sputtered. He was one of the few wizards who would recognize that quote, he had seen the movie with Lily when he was a teenager, and had found it extremely funny. "Excuse me?" Surely the bird couldn't be referring to . . .

"Bring out your dead!" Skullduggery crowed. "Have you never seen _the Holy Grail_?"

"Of course I have. How did you learn of it?"

"There's an old cinema down the street, plays old movies. I was bored, so I nipped inside and watched it."

"Incredible! And you remember that?"

"It's a classic. Ravens never forget."

"Neither do elephants."

The bird snorted. "Ravens are cooler. I'm not here for your soul, silly wizard. I'm here to be your familiar."

Severus was sipping on his glass of lemonade when the raven announced that and nearly went into a paroxysm of coughing. When he finally regained breath enough to speak, wiping his eyes with a paper napkin, he hissed, "That's impossible. You cannot mean that."

"How so?"

"You are a raven, and ravens only choose the most worthy to be their companions."

"What of it? Do you not consider yourself worthy?" Skull peered up at the other.

Severus paled, then whispered, "If you knew what I have done . . . you would never ask that. Go back to the Tower. Choose another."

"I cannot. It's too late to go back now. You are for me, Severus."

The wizard hesitated, a corner of his heart suddenly flaring to life. Could the raven be right? After all he had done . . . was he still worthy? Then he shook his head firmly. He, the chosen of a Tower raven? No. It could not be. Not after he had been a Death Eater. "No. Go away, Skullduggery. You've made a mistake."

The raven hissed agitatedly. "There is no mistake. The bond cannot lie. You are my wizard."

Severus laughed, a mocking bark. "I am not a fool, I know well the legends. Only those who are worthy and pure of heart may be chosen by a raven. And I am that no longer. You are too late. Go home, Skullduggery." He rose abruptly, feeling the old bitterness well up inside him. Then he Apparated away, leaving the startled raven still perched on the table, next to his half-eaten roast beef sandwich.

Skullduggery gave a sharp caw of frustration. Why wouldn't the stubborn wizard listen to him? Could he not feel the bond between them? It tugged relentlessly at the raven, urging him to fly after the vanished wizard.

Skull hissed, irritated. Then he bent his head and began to eat the remains of the sandwich. He would need the energy for a long flight, and he was hungry besides. As he ate, he wondered if any of his ancestors ever had problems like this.

**A/N: the names of the Tower ravens and Ravenmaster Derrick Coyle are taken from real life, they are not my own invention. All the usual disclaimers apply otherwise.**


	2. Skullduggery Snoops Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull follows Severus to Hogwarts and makes bargain with him

**2**

**Skullduggery Snoops Around**

_Later that evening:_

Severus gently patted down the dirt around the nightblooming starfire plant, and placed the four small bulbs in his gathering basket. He would use them later in his Night Seeing Draft. Normally he enjoyed gardening, it relaxed and calmed him. Not tonight, however. Ever since returning from London, he had been out of sorts. The raven's claim had thrown his carefully ordered world into chaos, and he did not like it at all.

He, the flawed former dark wizard, with a raven familiar! It was preposterous! He suspected it was nothing but a joke, ravens were known for their quirky sense of humor. That was all it was. A prank. God knew, he had been the butt of so many, that it came as no surprise. Because the alternative was inconceivable.

He rose, dusting off his robes and took the gathering basket on his arm. The evening was cool and crisp, a rare perfect autumn day. He looked up at the sun, slowly sinking in the west, casting the last rays across the sky, turning it to amber, crimson, gold, and heather. He paused, gazing at the kaleidoscope of rich color that splashed across the azure canvas of the sky. Once he had loved watching the sun set, before he had walked down the dark road. But that had been before the Mark, when he was yet an uncorrupted soul. Before he had done the unforgivable, and betrayed the only woman he had ever loved. Now he took pleasure no longer in things of beauty, save for the softly simmering swirl of a potion brewing.

_You are for me, Severus Snape._

The raven's words echoed in his head. Oh, how he wished that were so. But it had to be a mistake. He was a traitor, his heart was not pristine. He had blood on his hands, the blood of the one he had pledged to love for all eternity. How then could he be worthy?

Shaking his head, he turned away, his vision blurred with bitter tears for an instant.

Thus he missed the black speck emerging from behind a cloud, a speck that grew larger and larger as Skullduggery flew towards the great gray castle, where a lonely wizard wept in silence over past mistakes.

The raven felt Snape's pain, it pierced him like a sword thrust, though he did not know what caused it. He made a small sound of distress, and renewed his efforts to reach the castle, though his wings were heavy with fatigue. The bond was true. That he felt what his wizard did was irrefutable testimony. Severus needed him. Needed him more than anything. As did Skullduggery.

The raven flew faster, his wings catching an updraft. He would have summoned a breeze to him, but he was tired and it was never safe to tweak the wind unless you were fully alert. So he continued flying normally, eventually he would arrive at his new home.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

It was almost lights out, and Severus was in his chambers, relaxing with his feet up, having laid aside his tests for the night and was reading _The Eye of the Needle_ a suspense novel by Ken Follett when there came an odd tapping at his door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Severus set down his book, scowling. Figures, the moment he decided to take a break, someone needed him for something. "Yes? Come in, it's unlocked."

He waited for the knob to turn and his late night visitor to enter.

But no one responded.

"Enter!" he called more forcefully.

Again came the odd tapping noise.

Now very annoyed, and believing this to be some prank played by a student, Severus rose, his midnight eyes flashing, and stalked to the door, robes billowing. He jerked open the door, ready to blast whatever little dunderhead thought it smart to bait his Potions Master, only to find Skullduggery upon the other side, hovering upon inky wings.

" _. . .and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,"_ Skullduggery recited in a sibilant hiss.

Severus took a step backwards, for the raven's large beak was almost at eye level with him, and it was then that he realized just how sharp it was and how much damage it could do if a wizard foolishly came too close. "You! How did you find me?"

"Quoth the raven—Nevermore!" Skullduggery cried. He flicked his feathers and flew into the room, adding as he did so, "Stupid poem! You think the poor depressed bastard would have come up with something that rhymed better."

The black bird landed upon the back of Severus' recliner. Then he eyed Snape thoughtfully. "I followed the bond. There is nowhere you can go that I cannot follow. I am your familiar."

Severus quickly shut the door and turned to face the insufferable shadow he had acquired. Damn it to hell, why had he ever decided to visit the Tower of London?

"I shall tell you again, that cannot be. I am the very last person to be a familiar to a raven!" Severus cried, exasperated.

Skullduggery drew himself up and fluffed all his feathers. "And I shall tell _you_ again, that you are my wizard—you stubborn fool! We are bonded by the Old Magic, and have been ever since I first laid eyes upon you."

"No. It's a mistake."

"The magic does not make mistakes." Skull declared. "Why deny the bond? You must feel it, as I do."

"I . . ." Severus hesitated, for the truth was he did feel something . . . a strange sort of warmth, of comfort, when the raven was near. "I feel . . ." He did not finish, trailing off and looking down at his hands. "End this farce, bird! You and I both know what kind of wizard calls a raven his familiar and it is not me!"

"Stubborn! Your heart knows the truth."

"My heart was shattered two years ago," Severus snapped. "When I betrayed the one I held most dear upon this earth, when I failed to save her from the madman who destroyed her. I have nothing left to give you. It is done. Ashes and dust are left, and that is all."

The raven made a crooning sound. "Not all. Not all, Severus. The heart that was broken can be mended and forgiveness found. You are strong in the Old Magic, did you not know?"

Severus lifted his head and looked the persistent bird in the eye. "If by that do you mean I know the old discipline of Occlumency, you are correct."

The raven shook his head. "It is more than that. The Old Magic flows through you, strong and untainted. It is one reason why I chose you."

"You made a poor choice then." The professor said scathingly.

"Poor Severus! Your past haunts you still. You have put a cage of iron about your heart and until you forgive yourself, you shall always bleed. That is another reason I chose you, because you need me."

"For what?" Snape laughed bitterly. "To plague me?"

"Perhaps. Shall I make you a bargain then?"

"What sort of bargain?" asked Severus warily.

"I shall bet you a feather that come All Hallows Eve you will agree willingly that I am your familiar. If you do, the bond shall be complete and you shall have a fine feather to write your most secret spells in."

"And if not?"

"Then I shall leave and trouble you no more."

Severus considered. Halloween was a week away. He had much to do during that time, with his classes and with brewing various drafts for the hospital and Madam Pomfrey. He didn't see himself changing his mind. "Very well," he acquiesced. "On one condition. You shall remain unseen for the week, I don't want anyone to know you are here."

"Why? Are you afraid I might influence them in my favor?"

"No, I simply do not want to answer any bloody questions." Severus snapped.

"So be it. I shall fly the shadows. May I stay here for the night? The air outside is chill."

"Fine. Just don't leave a mess on my chair."

"I would never do so! I am not some ill-mannered crow." Skull cried indignantly.

"No, you are a pushy insolent bird, worse than my students." Snape grumbled. He flung himself into the chair and tried to resume reading, but could not concentrate with the raven perched on the chair back.

He struggled to read a page, but Skull began to snore, loudly.

Muttering something uncomplimentary under his breath about the raven sounding like a chainsaw, Severus retreated to his bedroom, where he managed to read a chapter before falling asleep.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The next morning, Severus woke at his usual time of six thirty. He preferred to eat breakfast alone in his suite, rather than dealing with too many loud hyper children on the weekends. So he ordered some toast, an egg, an orange, and a small platter of sausage, plus extra strong coffee. Recalling what the Ravenmaster had told the tour group about feeding the ravens, he also ordered a bowl of raw meat scraps, a hardboiled egg, and some bread cubes soaked in meat juices. He knew the elves would not question what he wanted it for, though he explained he was feeding an abandoned raven to satisfy their curiosity.

Severus ate his meal upon a small wooden folding table, and Skullduggery perched upon the chair arm and gulped down his meal, eating quickly though not very neatly, as he was quite hungry.

"Thanks. I also like ground beef drizzled with honey," the bird told him, then began to preen his glossy feathers.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I never knew ravens were so picky. I was under the impression you ate decaying and dead road kill."

"Oh, we do. But we much prefer freshly killed prey, like mice and rabbit when we can hunt for it. And I have a sweet tooth, which hardly ever gets indulged within the Tower, as Master Coyle is all about nutrition—fah! Only when I fly through London can I ever taste sweets."

"Good thing too, otherwise you might be too large to fly."

Skull bristled. "Are you saying I'm fat? Humph! I'll have you know my brother Thor is the largest raven at the Tower, not me. Besides, I would burn off most of the calories flying, ravens have an extremely high metabolism."

"Touchy , aren't you?" Snape taunted.

"How would you like it if someone called you fat, professor?"

Severus smirked. "I would tell them to have their eyes examined, for clearly they need glasses."

"Maybe you ought to take your own advice then!"

"Touche, Skullduggery." He quickly finished off his coffee, then pulled on his professor's robes. "I will be teaching all day, so find something to amuse yourself, as it is not safe for you to remain in the dungeon while my students are brewing, as some of the fumes may be toxic."

"Why, Severus, I wasn't aware you cared."

"I may not want you for my familiar, but I don't wish you to die," the Potions Master conceded. "So, do find somewhere else to be during the morning and afternoon."

"Fear not, I am not a fledgling, I can amuse myself." The raven assured him. And one of the first orders of business was to find out more about Snape's background.

Skullduggery figured he could do that best by speaking with some of the other denizens of the castle, namely other familiars or the owls. Post owls were inveterate gossips, almost as bad as crows. Though they would never break confidence about their letters, they nevertheless listened and heard all the juicy gossip of the day.

When Severus stood up to leave, Skullduggery flew to his shoulder, waiting until Snape had locked the door to his quarters before flying off the professor's shoulder and through the hallway.

Severus watched him go, a bit wistfully. He had always envied birds their wings. He shook his head, reminding himself sternly to quit mooning over a raven and keep his mind on his classes. He strode down the hall to the first dungeon.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Skullduggery flew high, close to the ceiling, where the shadows gathered, making it easier for his concealment magic to work. Not that he had much to worry about, for most of the students were too busy rushing to and from classes to ever look up, but still, he had given his word to remain unseen . . . to wizards and witches. He had never promised to remain hidden from other familiars.

Though unfamiliar with the castle, Skullduggery had lived his entire life in another fortress with plenty of rooms and twists and turns, and so was not intimidated by Hogwarts' size. He soon discovered the Owlery, and breezed inside to speak to some of the post owls. The owls were friendly and interested to meet a Towerborn raven. Skull chatted for a few minutes before asking if any of them knew about Professor Snape's background.

"He came from a small northern industrial town . . .High Bentham. He lived on Spinner's End," one said. "He's a half-blood, Muggle father and pureblood witch mother."

"Snape keeps to himself. Only mail he gets is from potions catalogues," another replied.

"He's a bit of a mystery, he is," murmured a Great Horned owl. "He has no family anymore."

"How sad," Skullduggery hissed. He could not imagine being all alone without even one family member to comfort him. When nothing else was forthcoming, the raven thanked them and flew out the casement.

Once in the open air, the raven decided to stretch his wings and flew rings across sky, only halting when he heard the most beautiful singing coming from the forest verge. Curious as to the owner of such a lush voice, Skullduggery flew near.

He discovered a magnificent phoenix sitting upon the branch of a large oak tree, its tail throwing off sparks. Alighting on the branch next to it, the raven trilled, "Well met, friend! You have a lovely voice."

Fawkes turned his head and warbled, "A raven! I haven't seen one of your kind since I can't remember when."

"My name is Skullduggery and I come from the Tower of London."

"A long way to travel, my dark brother. I am called Fawkes. Have you come to warn us of some impending disaster?"

"No. I have come to convince one infernally stubborn wizard that I am his familiar."

Fawkes chuckled. "If I had to guess from your description, I'd think you were speaking of Professor Snape."

"Got it in one, Fire-tail. We've bonded but he . . . he refuses to acknowledge it. Claims some nonsense that he's not worthy. There is no such thing with a familiar bond, it's all about needing, not deserving."

Fawkes trilled agreement. "True, but humans have some odd notions and Severus . . . he is a troubled soul. No one needs a familiar more, but first you need to make him trust you, and he trusts very few since Lily's death."

"Lily? Who was she, his wife?"

"No, she was his closest friend, but they had a falling out, and he loved her. She ended up marrying James Potter and having a son with him—the Chosen One. The y died, murdered by the Dark One. Severus never forgave himself for not being able to avert her death."

"Ah. I see. Guilt is heavy as a mountain. What else can you tell me about him?"

"Well, my wizard, Albus Dumbledore trusts him with his life. Snape is his top agent, an unparalleled spy, as well as brilliant potions maker. He forgave Snape for carrying half of the prophecy to the Dark One, but I believe Severus has never forgiven himself."

"Prophecy?"

"The prophecy of the Chosen One. Surely you have heard of it?"

"Yes. Although we ravens tend to be wary of prophecy. It is a double-edged sword, and can be interpreted many ways. Depending upon who interprets it, it can have many outcomes."

"Are you saying the prophecy is invalid?"

"Not at all. Simply that prophecy is convoluted and should not be taken literally." Skull explained. "My mother has the Sight, and she always told us that prophecy is more than the words spoken and only a true Seer can interpret it correctly."

"I see." Fawkes chirruped. "My advice to you, dear raven, is to be patient. Severus is closemouthed with his background and even more so with his heart. But keep chipping away at the rock surrounding it and eventually you shall get in. Oh, and welcome to Hogwarts."

"Your advice is appreciated. And now . . . I must hunt. Farewell for now, Fawkes." Skullduggery soared off the branch and deeper into the forest to hunt. He was not used to hunting for his supper, living at the Tower, but it was instinct, and his sire, who had been a wild-caught raven, had taught all his children the basics. He circled above the ground searching for a likely looking mouse or rabbit.

Knowing a bit more about Snape's background explained why the man was so reluctant to accept him—he was obviously afraid of rejection.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Snape did his best to ignore the raven for the rest of the night, though the intrepid bird did manage to sneak food from his plate . . . and other's plates during dinner. The rascal had the temerity to steal a roast chicken leg off Dumbledore's own plate! Severus' lips quivered as Dumbledore looked about, puzzled, at his empty plate, then the old wizard shrugged and took another off the platter.

Severus ducked his head and hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "For shame, Skullduggery!"

The raven looked up from his meal, he was sitting next to Severus' water goblet. "The early bird catches the worm."

He then had the sheer audacity to take drink from Snape's goblet!

Severus glared at the insolent bird and went to swat him, whispering, "Stop that!"

Skull dodged nimbly, and Severus, forgetting that no one else could see the bird, struck the side of his hand on his goblet, nearly upending it.

Minerva gave him an odd look. "Severus, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just . . . had a cramp in my hand," Severus covered hastily, feeling himself start to flush. He could just imagine what his colleagues were thinking, that he had gone round the bend, swatting the air like a lunatic. Bloody raven!

When dessert was served, the insolent bird perched right atop the triple layer chocolate cake and proceeded to nibble away at the cherries on top, then ate three sugared donuts as well!

"Your appetite is insatiable!" murmured Snape while eating his custard tart.

"What do you expect? I _am_ a raven."

"Merlin help us all," the wizard grumbled.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The second day was a near repeat of the first one, except that Skullduggery spotted Mrs. Norris lurking in the corridor and though normally cats and birds were dire enemies, ravens actually tolerated them. A raven was too big for an ordinary cat to catch, and could injure one permanently with its beak if it fought, knowing this, cats had a healthy respect for them. So when Mrs. Norris spotted the large black bird circling above her, she checked her instinctive spring and meowed, "Hello. Who might you be? You're new, I haven't seen you about before."

Skullduggery landed about three feet away from the tortoiseshell on the floor and fluffed up his feathers to make him seem larger. "Madame Chat," he purred in French, of which he knew a little from listening to tourists visiting the Tower. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He had discovered long ago that most cats love a bit of flattery, and he suspected the tortoiseshell queen was no different. "My name is Skullduggery and I am the familiar of one of the wizards at this institution."

"Indeed? A student or a professor?"

"The latter, madame."

Her whiskers twitched. "You speak politely for a winged one, you're much more intelligent than most birds."

"I should hope so, for I am no flutter-brained robin, bob-bob-bobbing along!" Skull said, somewhat indignantly. "I am a Towerborn raven, charged with keeping the dark at bay."

Mrs. Norris bowed slightly, her front paws outstretched. "I meant no offense, yours is an honorable profession. It is quite a relief to find one like you here, the owls consider themselves above the likes of me and are so stuffy it's a wonder they can fly. My wizard calls me Mrs. Norris, though my mother named me Ishtar." She sniffed and wrinkled her pink nose. "Tell me, friend Raven, do you like to hunt mice?"

Skull's eyes lit up. "Does a fish love to swim? Show me where they hide and I shall flush them out to you."

Mrs. Norris' tail twitched eagerly. "A joint effort?"

"Yes. We can split the catch."

"Come, Skullduggery. Let us hunt!"

Together the raven and the cat played a coordinated game of stalk and ambush, ridding the castle of a dozen mice in one afternoon. As per the agreement, they split the catch between them, a half-dozen each.

"An afternoon well spent!" purred the tortoiseshell, eagerly crunching a mouse down.

"Quite," Skull quickly ate a mouse, swallowing it almost whole, as it was a small one. When he had finished his lunch, he ventured to ask the cat a question that had been nagging him last night. "Ishtar, you have dwelled in the castle for a long time, have you not?"

Mrs. Norris paused in licking her paw. "Many years, ever since my wizard Argus was hired by Headmaster Dippet. Why do you ask?"

"I am puzzled by the rivalry I see between some of the children. Those who bear the lion upon their robes and those with the snake sigil seem to loathe each other. Why?"

The cat finished washing her face before replying. "That is a long tale, and it begins long ago, when a certain wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle came to Hogwarts . . ."

Skull listened, rapt, as the cat explained the origins of the bitter rivalry, she even told him about Severus' boyhood quarrels with a group of Gryffindor boys who called themselves Marauders. "Nasty wretches they were!" she spat. "Tormented my wizard something awful, the brats. I scratched them whenever they tried to pick me up, and always alerted a professor when they snuck out of bed and I caught them. I was never so grateful to see the back of any human as I was when they left school. I gave that miserable dog Black a good bite on the behind to remember me by before he walked out the door, he left a package for my wizard and I spotted him."

"He sounds like someone who needed a good peck on the head." The raven said. Meanwhile he was mulling over what he had learned about Severus during his schooldays, part of the professor's poor self-image could have resulted from his treatment by the four Marauders. "This . . . House rivalry . . . why has someone not done something to end it? It seems to be a source of trouble, and such dissent is never good, it plays right into the hands of the dark. Evil's first goal is to sow dissent among those who should be allies. Such a thing should not be permitted. After all, they're all on the same side."

"Humans carry a grudge for longer than any animal."

"True. Perhaps, though, they can be taught to give it up, if they're shown something they all have in common."

"And what is that, bold one?"

"Laughter." Skull replied. "Mirth drives away darkness better than any spell invented."

Mrs. Norris sneezed. "If you say so. I am tired, I think I'll take a nap."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Skullduggery flew out of the bowels of the castle and headed to the potions lab.

Severus was between periods, grading papers at his desk. The raven flew down silently and landed upon his shoulder. The professor jumped upon feeling the raven's weight upon his shoulder, almost upsetting his ink pot.

"Blast it, bird!" swore the Potions Master. "You almost made me ruin over an hour's work! Next time warn me when you decide to perch upon me!"

"Forgive me. I have been hunting mice with a most admirable feline and I am very tired," Skull purred into Severus' ear.

"How nice," Severus growled. "Why don't you go and take a nap?"

"Don't mind if I do," said the raven, and he tucked his head beneath his wing and fell asleep.

"I meant on a chair, not me," groused the wizard, but didn't have the heart to remove the raven from his shoulder.

He found the sleeping avian did not interfere with his grading and so he continued, pausing every so often to caress the sleek feathers. He told himself it was to give his hand a break so his fingers did not cramp.


	3. He Does Care After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting in the hallway with a frightened student shows Skull another side of the Potions Master

**3**

**He Does Care After All**

The fourth day it rained all day and there were thunderstorms at night. Students were uneasy and fractious all day and tested the patience of the teachers to the limit, resulting in lost points left and right as well as detentions.

Severus was in a foul mood, sudden thunderstorms triggered painful sinus headaches, and he spent most of the day taking potions that made him slightly fuzzy and as a result he had no tolerance for misbehavior that day. He skipped lunch and remained lying down on the couch with a towel soaked in an herbal wash over his eyes, while his raven shadow crooned and sang soothing songs in his ear.

Usually, Severus battled his headaches alone, and at first snapped at Skull to go away, but gradually he came to realize that the raven's voice actually served to focus his mind on something other than the pain, and he drifted off to sleep listening to Skull humming "Bye Bye Blackbird".

Severus woke in a much better mood. His headache was gone and he was restless. "Skullduggery, would you like to go for a walk?"

The raven woke from his nap, yawning. "Hmm . . . as long as it's you doing the walking."

"Lazy thing!" Snape scolded, then cautiously reached out a finger to scratch the raven behind the head.

Skull leaned into the caress, his heart singing. Could it be that Severus was beginning at last accept him?

The raven carefully stepped onto Severus' shoulder, and Snape stood up, careful not to jostle the bird. He checked his watch, it was inbetween the last class of the day and supper, a good time to take a walk through the corridors and make sure no student was up to no good. This had always been one of the prime times for the Marauders to ambush him.

He passed the Slytherin portrait hole, walking deeper and deeper into the warren of tunnels that made up the dungeon. He walked past Filch's office, past his classroom, and down to Dungeon number 3, which was largely unused, except for detention. Severus' boots whispered over the stone, he had learned during the course of his tumultuous childhood to move silently to avoid waking his volatile father, and it was a habit he had never lost. Now he knew spells to move silent as a cat, without a sound, but he rarely used them.

As he drew near the doorway, he heard voices, and his "Marauder" radar went on the alert. But when he stalked forward, expecting to see two students plotting, or more likely, a student bullying another, he found instead a Hufflepuff crouched on the floor, her arms about her knees, shivering and crying. Above her hovered Peeves the Poltergeist.

At first, Snape was certain the reason why the girl was crying was because Peeves had scared her silly, and he was prepared to call the Bloody Baron, but then he calmed and actually _listened_ to the conversation and discovered, to his shock, that the poltergeist was actually trying to cheer the miserable child up, by telling silly stories and jokes.

"Don't you think you ought to come up from the floor now, Robyn, my dear? You might turn into a block of ice, and I can tell you right quick, Professor Snape won't be happy if he stubs his toe on an ice statue in the middle of the dungeon corridor. Come now, your detention is over, and if you like, I can scare the snot out of Filch by doing my road kill impersonation. That's where I turn myself inside out and spill my guts! Get it? Spill my guts? Pretty funny, huh? What, not even a smile? But that one always gets a smile. . . ."

 _Merlin's ghost, but what happened to her?_ Severus wondered, then decided to find out. He appeared out of the shadows and approached the pair, asking softly, "Now what have we here? Peeves, have you been scaring Miss Jennings?"

The poltergeist whirled about. "Me, Professor Snape? I'm innocent, I tell ya! 'Twas Filch what scared her, sir. She was assigned detention with him fer forgettin' her homework in Professor Binns' class, and Filchie took it too far, by my lights."

Severus' eyebrow went up. Peeves lived to scare students, or at least make them crazy with his pranks, and if he was saying Filch took things too far . . .Severus looked down at the third-year huddled on the floor, she hadn't even acknowledged his presence, and felt empathy stir within him. He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Jennings, this is Professor Snape. There is no need to get hysterical over a detention. Can you tell me what Filch did?"

Silence.

"Look at me, please."

Very slowly, the girl pulled her head up. Her face was blotchy and streaked with tears, her blue eyes welled with more tears and a kind of stricken fear. "Please, sir . . . don't send me back . . . please . . ."

"Send you back? To Mr. Filch?" A nod. "If you have completed your detention, I have no reason to do so." He kept his voice low and soothing. "What has got you in such a state?"

"Mr. Filch, he . . . while I was scrubbing the floor . . . he said things . . . terrible things . . ."

She started to sob, then quite without thinking, he pulled her to him, and she pressed against his shoulder, shivering and weeping. "Shhh . . . it's all right, child. Whatever Filch told you, know that he is not allowed to harm students, not even a little . . ."

"W-what about my f-family? He . . . he said he was gonna chain up my little brother, Martin's a firstie, and rip out his toenails with red hot pincers. He showed me them . . . said if I didn't behave, he'd make me watch it . . ."

Severus swore furiously in his head. Peeves had been right. "I shall have a word with Mr. Filch about this, Jennings. Several words, in fact." He gently rubbed her back. "Jennings, you're freezing, for the love of Salazar, get up off the floor."

"I d-don't think I can move . . .sir . . . I'm sorry . . .!"

Trying to head off another crying jag, Severus sighed and lifted her into his arms. She was slight as a bird and he carried her back down the corridor easily.

"Sir, where are we going?"

"To my office, where I can get you warmed up with a blanket and a cup of cocoa, and then we shall go to Professor Sprout and let her know what happened. Mr. Filch was out of line with his threats and should not be allowed to preside over detention alone ever again. . ."

The girl seemed to relax then, and looked up at him. "Thank you, professor. You're not really that bad." She gave him a watery smile.

He met her eyes and gave her a half-smile in return. "You will keep quiet about this, Jennings?"

"Yes, sir."

Back in his office, he set his student down in a wingback chair, conjured a warm green blanket and wrapped it around her, handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes, then Summoned a house elf to bring a tray with hot cocoa and some chocolate biscuits for Robyn.

However, the child still looked downcast, so Skullduggery decided to try his own brand of humor, and began to sing the old song "Rockin' Robin" lustily, forgetting he was concealed.

Robyn Jennings almost fell out of the chair when suddenly a voice from nowhere began belting out the words, " . . . _Rockin' Robin! Tweet, tweet, tweet!"_

She stared at the professor with huge eyes, because Severus, who also nearly had heart failure, was glaring at his left shoulder. "Sir . . . who's singing?"

Severus turned back and sighed. "That, Jennings, is my invisible guest."

"Is he a spirit?"

"No, he is very much alive, but prefers not to be seen at the moment."

"Don't worry, child. I never bite . . . unless you deserve it." Skull warbled. "And don't worry about the professor either, his bark is worse than his bite."

Robyn suddenly smiled shyly, and concealed a snicker behind her hand.

Just then the tray with the cocoa and biscuits arrived and Robyn thanked Severus and began to sip the delicious drink slowly. She watched in astonishment as a chocolate biscuit devoured itself, then hesitantly reached out and took one herself.

"Bottomless pit," Severus growled when a second biscuit disappeared. "I ordered them for Miss Jennings, not you."

"Are you going to drink your cocoa then? Because if not, I shall."

"You keep your beak out of my cocoa or else you'll be in the oven beneath a pie crust singing about four-and-twenty blackbirds."

A tiny giggle escaped the Hufflepuff.

Severus turned and quirked an eyebrow at her.

She blushed and quickly sipped her cocoa, but her blue eyes were shining now with laughter instead of tears.

They finished their cocoa in silence, then Severus rose and said he would escort Robyn to Professor Sprout and explain what had happened.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," she said before exiting the office. "I promise I won't tell about the cocoa, or the invisible bird in your office. Will he ever show himself?"

"Someday," answered Snape, thinking about the day Skullduggery would leave and finding that he wasn't as eager for that day to come as he thought.


	4. Forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the deadline of Halloween apprroaches, can Skull convince Severus to accept his bond?

**4**

**Forevermore**

Two more days passed and Severus found himself slowly adjusting to the raven's presence. He found it oddly refreshing to have someone around to share his opinions with on various things, and to argue with when he was irritated over a student's obtuseness or gripe to when his eyes burned from spending too many hours trying to decipher a whole classes' atrocious handwriting.

Yet still the professor held himself aloof, not allowing the familiar to slip past the iron gates about his heart. He knew better than to allow Skullduggery to get through them, because then he would be vulnerable, and he did not want to lose yet another whom he cared for. Because, one way or another, all those he loved had left him.

Skullduggery began to despair, for him the bond was still as strong as ever, but he sensed the professor had not yet accepted it, and time was running out. It was the night before Halloween, and still Snape continued to deny the bond. The raven did not know what would happen to him if Severus repudiated him. Such had never happened before. Normally a raven's chosen was eager to accept the bond, and honored to have been chosen. He could feel the obdurate man thawing a little towards him, but it was not fast enough. If only there was a way for Skull to prove his loyalty to Severus beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Severus had been quiet and uncommunicative all day, shutting himself off from everyone, and brewing endlessly in his lab. Skullduggery had ventured inside for a few brief moments, curious to see what was going on, and was promptly snarled at to get out before his feathers got singed by a steaming cauldron.

The raven supposed that was an improvement over the noncommittal grunts he'd gotten previously, and flew outside, but the brisk October wind was not great for flying and he soon grew weary from battling the cross currents and returned to Severus' office to sleep upon the chair back.

Dusk descended, dark and dreary, and Severus picked at his supper before abruptly leaving the hall. Skull quickly rose from eating a satin cream tart and followed, hoping that the professor wasn't going to retreat to his quarters to brood all night.

Instead he saw the professor head out of the castle and made haste to follow, narrowly avoiding the doors being shut on his tail. "Severus, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Somewhere you do not need to follow. I have an appointment to keep." He continued walking down the path towards the iron gates.

Skullduggery flew overhead, his curiosity piqued. In the week he had stayed at Hogwarts, this was the first time he had seen Snape go off the grounds.

When Severus reached the front gates, he stepped beyond them, and prepared to Apparate. Skull shot down like a black bolt from the sky and landed on Snape's shoulder as the wizard vanished, determined not to be left behind.

They emerged in the shadow of a black live oak, inside the gates of a cemetery. Skull glanced about, his eyes darting here and there, for he had never been in a cemetery before, despite the legends which said ravens frequented them.

A sort of cold fog was rising up from the ground, wreathing the headstones with an eerie mist. Skullduggery felt his feathers prickle in warning. A cemetery was a gateway between the living and the dead, and never more so than now, upon the eve of All Hallows Eve.

Severus picked his way among the headstones, his footsteps sure, it was plain he had come here before. He halted in front of two graves beneath two entwined ash trees. Skull's sharp eyes could just make out the inscription— _the last enemy to be defeated is death—_ and beneath it two names— _Lily and James Potter._

The tall Potions Master stood before the grave, his head bowed. Then he slowly went to his knees, his hands pressed into the earth. Skullduggery hissed, for Severus reminded him of a mighty oak felled by a strong wind. He saw the proud shoulders shake and felt the endless sorrow and regret flow through him.

For long moments, there was no sound in the graveyard except the whistling wail of the wintery wind. All was still, save for the occasional rattle of the entwined branches.

"Lily . . . forgive me . . ." Severus whispered, his voice a fragile thread interwoven into the wind's shriek. "I came too late . . . always too late . . . I am sorry . . .how I wish I could see you, just once more . . . to tell you that . . . I never meant to betray you to him . . . I never thought the prophecy referred to you or your son . . . or that the Dark Lord would become obsessed with it . . . I thought it the foolish ravings of a pitiful drunk . . . I still do . . . it is my fault you died . . . and for that I can never atone . . ."

Skullduggery flew to the top of the headstone and perched upon it, the stone cold against his feet. Had he been able to cry, he would have wept for the man huddled before him, Snape's pain was like a dark wind ripping through his soul. This was why the Old Magic had chosen him to bond with the professor. Because only a familiar could fill the abyss in Snape's heart, for a familiar loved without reservation, and was always faithful.

"Severus, I am here. You are not alone. You can't be held responsible for the choices of a dark servant. He killed her because he could, because it is his nature to kill and destroy and bring chaos where ever he walks. It always has been. This burden you bear . . . let it go."

"No! You don't understand . . . it is all I have left . . . I swore an oath . . ."

"An oath to mourn her forever? Would she want that? For you to give up a chance at ever being happy, of feeling joy, to drown yourself in guilt and regret?"

"What would you know of it? You know nothing about her . . . about me!"

"Tell me then. Tell me the tale of the love you once had and lost."

Severus did, each word coming slowly and painfully. When he had finished the tragic tale he remained staring at the headstone, his eyes blurry with tears.

"Is that your secret, Severus? The reason why you think you are unworthy to have me as your familiar?"

"Is that not enough? To know that I once served him like a slave, did his bidding like a tame hound . . . destroyed the only woman I shall ever love . . .? How then can you choose me?"

"Because, Severus Snape, a familiar does not choose based upon past mistakes, we choose based upon need and the strength of the human heart. For all of your mistakes, your heart is still good. You do not see it, but I do. You might have joined him once, but he never held your soul. If he had, you could never have repudiated him. Do you know how rare that is? To look into the abyss of evil, to see it in all of its unhallowed horror, and to walk away? To be ensnared and manage to break free and seek the light? In all of history, do you know how many people have done what you did? Five. For you to break free took immense courage and determination, a will of iron, and a loyal loving heart. We ravens are creatures of light and shadow, we travel the Road of the Dead, and soar to the heavens. It is given to us to see and know many things, and this I know for truth—you are redeemed for your actions. You have no need for guilt and shame. I have seen into your heart when the Old Ways bound us, and it is untainted."

"You . . . are sure?"

Skullduggery nodded. "As sure as I am a raven. When you made the choice to return, the dark lost its hold upon you, and the light gained a weapon of unparalleled power—for who best to defeat evil than one who knows it well? Know thy enemy. You are the greatest enemy the Dark shall ever face, and as I am pledged to guard this kingdom, so I choose the best warrior to be my companion. There is none better."

"You are deluded. Dumbledore is the only wizard You-Know-Who has ever feared."

"Then he is twice the fool. Who is the more dangerous—the shining knight who makes no secret of his opposition or the ally who learns all his secrets and uses the knowledge to bring him down? The dagger you never see coming is the one that shall kill you, not the sword in front of your nose."

"You . . . may be right. But the prophecy-"

"Is not an absolute. What is prophecy after all but a future that _may_ come true? May, not shall, for choices we make today affect tomorrow. You were given free will for a reason, Severus Snape. Now choose your own destiny. But know this, those who walk the road alone may falter and fall, but those who walk with a companion beside them shall reach their journey's end more often than not. I would be your friend, Severus, and unlike a human, shall remain faithful and love you till my last breath. I am the keeper of secrets, and shall never betray you. I, Skullduggery, swear to you my Oath of Allegiance. I am, and always shall be, your familiar."

Two sets of obsidian eyes met and locked. And the bond flared anew between them, as Severus released his Occlumency shields and allowed himself to feel the loyalty and love that Skullduggery felt for him, the love of a familiar for his wizard, unconditional and eternal. It swept through him with the force of a wildfire, incinerating all his doubts and fears, and leaving him with one inescapable truth.

Skullduggery loved him.

And he needed Severus to love him back.

Severus hesitated. His heart had been lying dormant, buried beneath the ashes of guilt and regret and sorrow. But Skullduggery had managed to bring it back to life. It hurt, but at the same time it felt good, like a wound that was healing. He found he did not want to lose that, did not want to go back to the cold specter he had been. He was tired of being alone. Skullduggery had done something no one ever had—he had trusted Severus with his heart. Severus discovered he didn't have it in him to reject the offering. "I accept. You are my familiar."

The bond seared through him, linking raven and wizard in a symbiosis that would last unto death . . . and even beyond.

Skullduggery reappeared and landed upon Snape's shoulder. He nuzzled Severus cheek and made a soft purring hum. "I love you, Sev. Quoth the raven—forevermore."

"And I, you. Forevermore." Severus rose. "Now let us go home."

Then he turned and walked away, the raven now sitting proudly upon his shoulder, for all the world to see that he, Severus Snape, was a raven's chosen.


End file.
